The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine engines with a multi-fuel system.
In general, gas turbine engines combust a mixture of compressed air and fuel to produce hot combustion gases. Certain gas turbine engines include multi-fuel systems that use, for example, both gas and liquid fuels, where the multi-fuel system allows the transfer from one fuel to the other. During the transfer from one fuel (e.g., first fuel) to another fuel (e.g., second fuel), use of the first fuel is terminated. However, during first fuel operation, coking, backflow of combustion products into the first fuel piping system, and faster deterioration of engine hardware may occur.